Library of Sitat'izar
The Library of Sitat'izar is a Nerubian repository of ancient knowledge that was claimed by the Undead Scourge during the War of the Spider. Connected to the Nerubian city of Azjol-Nerub, it is almost directly beneath the Temple City of En'kilah. It is currently maintained by Nu'araknara and fiercely protected by her brood against any who attempt to present a threat to the Library. Background The Library housed ancient knowledge from across the world, collected by Nerubian scholars over several centuries. This Library was eventually claimed by the Scourge during the War of the Spider, but was still maintained due to its usefulness to advancing the Scourge's capabilities. With En'kilah serving as an archaeological site for the Scourge, the Library caught the interest of the San'layn and was often visited as a place of research. Following the War against the Lich King, the forces of En'kilah were severely weakened, especially after the death of Prince Valanar, but the Library remained untouched by the war. Only rumor of a "Scourge reliquary" survived, and no one seemed to be able to discover the entrance to the Library save for those affiliated with the Scourge itself. Inkorkast and Alytheria Bloodmoon were able to return to the Library to explore the roots of their vampirism, during which they discovered evidence of Arbitian and the Mortraust. During the Blood War, both the Onyx Rose Order and The Silverguard marched on the Temple City of En'kilah believing they could find the reliquary. They assaulted the city and retrieved items of value, but neither order was able to discover the entrance to the true Library beneath the city. Months later, the Library was visited by Kora Deathwhisper and Valythra Bloodmoon, who successfully discovered the Library that others had completely overlooked. Within, they met Nu'araknara, who welcomed them to the Library, offering the knowledge housed within. Kora, seeking knowledge to achieve greater power, as well as lichdom, traded knowledge of Wolfenhold in exchange for borrowing a Nathrezim text on Necromancy. Kora also traded a Lordaeron dagger in exchange for a seeing stone on Valythra's behalf. Structure Ordinarily, the only way to enter the Library of Sitat'izar is through the labyrinthian depths of Azjol-Nerub. In many ways, the Library is designed to be accessible only by a Nerubian. The Library itself is situated atop a massive pillar of rock that must be scaled from the bottom, a feat not easily achieved by any other than the Nerubians who are suited for such travel. Even the Silken Descent, a bridge to En'kilah, requires a Nerubian to travel down to the Library to activate a Death Gate network to permit the entry of Scourge units. Both the main entrance and the Silken Descent lead into the Library's antechamber. The Library is deceptively small on the exterior, as it simply appears to be one large complex atop the rock outcropping. In reality, the Library descends into the rock it is situated upon, with countless channels that burrow into the earth. The items held within, such as literature, are organized according to the regions they came from, as well as the cultures they once belonged to. Category:Places Category:Libraries Category:Azjol-Nerub Locations Category:Borean Tundra Locations Category:Nerubians Category:Undead Scourge